pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Vesxile
Character Info Ves'xilé was one of the engineers during Path to Power 1 and served as a Mana Specialist during Path to Power 2. She now serves aboard the Tei'kaliath airship. She is the head of the Rein'Annas family as well as a prominent teacher of the "Veiled Script," a form of Tei'kaliath sign language. Physical Description Ves'xilé is quite tall, has broad shoulders and hips, pinched waist & scar on her right forearm & hand. Her attire consists of a hooded black cloak, grey skirt, & white shirt. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 5, Page 2, 10/11/07) - LA panel three: speaking at the first clan council, where she advises restraint on the part of the clan. First appearance. * (Chapter 1, Day 14, Page 2, 5/17/08) - 'LA panels two and three: encouraging An'jhali to take charge during the Slaver Ambush. * '(Chapter 1, Day 18, 5/28/08) - LA panels four through six. * (Chapter 1, Day 57, 6/24/09) - EA panel four: Testing out the new golem drill. *'(Chapter 1, Day 75, 9/4/09)' - EA panel two: hugging time. * (Chapter 2, Epilogue 7, 1/5/11) - LA panel three. Path to Power 2 * (Chapter 2, Colony 19, 8/31/11) - EA panel four: Instructing her Veiled Scrip class outdoors. * (Chapter 2, Moon2Day20, 12/15/11) - EA panel five: Enjoying the new bath house along with Toreuol. Path to Power 3 * '(Chapter 3, Introduction 2, 10/11/12) '- EA panel four: inspects the airship's future plant storageroom with Fila'sofi. Advices Made by this Clan Member: ''"This is not a time for tears. Show your strength!" ''3 votes. LA: Day 14, page 2. ''"Strip-search and shackle then seperate for interrogation." ''15 votes. LA: Day 14, page 3. ''"Someone recite funeral rites for Quel." ''6 votes. LA: Day 15, page 1. ''"Ves & Ar'lein say rite posted in forum for Q." ''9 votes. LA: Day 15, page 2. ''"Appoint a miner for safe and efficient use of the mine." ''14 votes. LA: Day 18. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Ves'xile was an instructor in a small school for lesser nobles and other wealthy citizens of Shifaye'sindil. Starting out as a high art research assistant, her gift for training the most thick headed students in fundementals led her to be assigned to teach younger and younger classes until she was permanently assigned to the elementary classes for students in their first 5 years. As a student she did well in Tir'ay competitions, but didn't learn to use knife and sword without making a fool out of herself until well after she began her career. She was asked by the school's martial arts instructor to become her assistant because of her skill at helping her training partners. Her study of the high arts was concentrated in subtle mana-efficient spells to be used in manufacture and combat. Her mother was a noble who ran her household with a stiff but gentle formality that made a big impression on her daughter. Ves'xile's daughter had only been a member of the royal guard for a couple of years when the collapse occurred. The circumstances surrounding the deaths of her mother, daughter, and students plague her with self-doubt making her speech excessively formal. She is at heart a teacher and her greatest joy is seeing a student succeed at a task. In her now nearly empty backpack, she has: a small stone ink tray, a half-used stick of charcoal ink, a set of bone styluses wrapped in a blotter, a Basic Mana Manipulation texbook, a Basic Element Affinities text with an element test guide in the index, a small Tir'ay drill handbook, a half-filled notebook of her own spells, 2 small steel earrings with 4 spring steel rods attached that ring against each other loudlly at the slightest disturbance(training device) in a small felt bag, and the plain unadorned hilts of a sword of a private in the royal guard. Character Gallery Vesxilé.jpg Vesxile searching slaver.jpg Vesxile with drill.jpg Vesxile and Fila'sofi.jpg|Vesxile meeting with Fila'sofi Vesxile-3.jpg|Vesxile enjoying a moment with her mate Ar'lein. Category:Player Characters Category:Engineers Category:Mana Specialists